maugfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Mechanics
The gameplay elements of M.A.U.G. War is a easier to understand if you have played puzzle, RPG, or puzzle RPG games. There a few ways that M.A.U.G. War is different then the standard fare of games that follow the moniker of Puzzle RPG. There are several ways to play the game but the main method involve switching between each of the different jobs and thus puzzles games per turn. This allows the game to fulfill a feeling of a working ship with different but equally important roles. Now just encase the player does not feel competent or fun in one or more jobs on the ship they are allowed to skip or keep from controlling the character involved in that job role. The character is then controlled by the computer as well as second hand by the player in the control of the captain. Now as the captain is the character that runs the ship this is the only role that needs to be controlled by the player. Each of these roles can lead into a potential multiplayer mode but that is not part of the initial project as it is addition to the full product which will be harder to create at first. The main specifics of the each of the gameplay modes as well as how the progression of the story and other modes will work out are as follows. Each Job Mechanic Captain: This job entails the player choosing the actions for the other jobs to follow. This directly correlates to bonuses as well as other activate other abilities and modifiers on the ship and the ship's jobs. The puzzle mechanic that is used is a grid of blocks or tokens that where each piece can be highlighted in all eight directions in any amount with any amount of gaps in between. When the round is over the highlighted pieces will be combined in the the way that they were highlighted as well as what was highlighted in total. Combat Technician: The combat technician has is a variant on the captains mechanic. It is made to be more limiting but also more strategic in the sense of the puzzle instead of the ship as a whole. Instead of having the whole board of tokens or blocks to highlight and activate you have to create one connected line. The way that you make the line changes the global round attack action as well as activating any of the other combinations that were made in the line highlighted. Pilot: The enemy and the player have a side that is filled with tokens or blocks. These blocks and tokens are sent in a specific direction be that toward the opposite side or otherwise. The main point of effect of these items is to eliminate the other sides pieces and be left with the best combination of pieces. The battles take in effect in rounds of placement and execution. When the one side has no pieces that round counts as an ace in the hole and the ship is able to get an action free from harm or dodge from the the other side. Engineer: The puzzle mechanic for the engineer has the player moving tubes that control different types of liquid energy at different pressures and directions. The movement of the different liquids can and will change over time and rounds. There are multiple levels in the z-axis that have access points that are permanent and placeable by the player. different levels can have different amounts of difficulties and effects. While there are many configurations of the z-axis levels there are some things like certain parts of the ship that are common to be present these include the Shields, Engines, Weapons, Sensors, and Computer System of the ship. Hacker: The hacker has an interesting role and puzzle mechanic in that is plays in some ways like chess or other board games. The main task is to capture the main control module or king if you will that has control over all of the other units. You use this "king" to capture more units as well as keep control of them. It is the main task to manipulate the lines of control from your main control module to connect to the enemies and gain control of the entire board in one move. There are of course secondary objectives but capturing the whole board is the grand plan of each battle. Each round consists of building, moving and planing. Building and moving are self explanatory but the planing allows the units to preform special tasks. Some task may be the activation of an ability or the setup for a particular manipulation of the units or board. These different types of combinations makes hacking the most complicated puzzle mechanic, this is mainly their to balance the game as a successful hack can be devastating to the enemy. With a successful hack you can have the enemy fire upon themselves, lower their shields or convince them that they destroyed you. Space The main story of the game takes place in the central galaxy that humans called M64 or the Black Eye, Evil Eye, or Sleeping Beauty Galaxy. You travel between stars planets and various space port participating in missions or free form activities. You will find outposts just hanging in the vastness of space or close to a particularly hot sun.There are other galaxies that contain the expanded after and additional single player gameplay. The additional and side questing single player combat is procedurally generated by random and player controlled variables. There is some content in the single story mode that changes procedurally but those are only things that are directly affected by the player. Quests Most of the questing is a basic mission or missions that are part of a bigger misson. Some missions include choices that will be benifit or a dtetriment towards different factions, groups, and characters. Choices may include things such as wether to capture or help a excaped convict. The missions may also have choices that are not polar opposites but are choices of priority. You will have to choice which objective to take and may even have the opertunity to do more then one at the same time. In some cases overarcing missions will play into the other misson for example the alliance may have you infiltrate the pirates and doing missions for them will allow you to do so. Category:M.A.U.G Wars